


Day 25; With Toys

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, large dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Italy fucks Germany with a large dildo.





	

He hadn’t meant to find them, he’d just been casually looking through Germany’s things. Italy held up the toy, eyes wide at the size. He couldn’t fathom how that was even remotely comfortable to use. He’d never seen any toy quite so big.

“Italy, what are you doing?!” Germany demanded, his cheeks red.

“Oh, Germany! I didn’t think you’d mind!”

Germany snatched the toy away, shoved it back in the box Italy had retracted it from, slammed the lid down and pushed it back in the space at the back of his wardrobe. “Forget what you’ve seen.”

“But, Germany, that was big, bigger than you!”

“Keep your voice down.” He cleared his throat. “I want you to forget everything you saw in that box, Italy, and more importantly, I don’t want you talking about it to anyone, understand?”

“I understand.” Italy sat down on Germany’s bed. “Can I ask one thing?”

“No.”

“Do you use that, Germany?”

“I said no.”

“Does it feel good?” Italy watched the blush creep over Germany’s face, over his ears, and all the way down his

“Italy!”

“Do you want to use it on me?” He asked quietly, fiddling with his hands.

“No.”

“I could use it on you!”

“Italy…”

“Would Germany like that?”

Germany tried to answer, but no sound came out, he just sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“It’s okay if you do, Germany, I know I can’t personally satisfy you, but if I use the toy on you, I could!” Italy took Germany’s hand in his. “You can prepare yourself if you want, so you know when you’re prepared enough for it to not hurt you.”

“Italy…”

“Is that a yes?”

“Ja. Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure! You prepare yourself, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Right now?”

“Sì, unless you’d like to wait?”

“Nein, now’s good.”

“Okay!” Italy kissed his cheek. “Get yourself ready.”

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Italy could feel Germany’s eyes on him as he left the room. He wanted to give Germany some space, so he walked down to the kitchen, where he took his time to pour himself and Germany a glass of water, and headed back upstairs. Before entering the bedroom, where he could hear loud, drawn out groans, he went into the bathroom. Italy filled a small bowl with water, and grabbed a washcloth from under the sink.

When he entered the room, he felt his mouth go dry. Germany was on his knees, four fingers working in and out of his hole, stretching it wider than Italy had ever seen. He bit his lip, already undeniably turned on.

“Are you ready, Luddy?” Italy asked, setting the bowl and glasses of water down on the bedside cabinet.

“Ja,” Germany croaked back, retracting his fingers. “You brought water?”

“I thought you might like some for afterwards.”

“That was very nice of you. And the bowl?”

“So I can clean you up after, I’m no stranger to sex, Luddy, I know it hurts after, and I can’t imagine you’re not going to be feeling pain after this, no matter how prepared you are, or how many times you use it on yourself.”

“I don’t use it often,” Germany mumbled, shifting slightly. “I got it out while you were gone.”

Italy beamed. “Okay. Hey, Luddy?”

“Ja?”

“Will it hurt you?”

“A little.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Ja.”

Italy shed his clothes, then settled on the bed behind him. “Just a question, but how often do you use it?”

Germany shifted uncomfortably, knowing Italy could see every part of him. “I don’t know, can we just do this?”

“Sure.” Italy picked up the large dildo, once again looking it over. “Tell me if I’m going to fast, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I will.”

Italy lathered the dildo in lube, then positioned it at Ludwig’s entrance. “I’m going to push it in now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Italy pushed the toy past the ring of muscles, the muscles stretched around the toy. Germany moaned lowly, pushing back against the toy, forcing it further into himself. Italy was slightly nervous, he knew Germany could take it, the German man was making that obvious with each thrust backwards, but he really didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.

“Italy… please, _harder_!”

“Are you sure, Luddy?”

“I’m sure.”

Italy used his free hand to circle Germany’s flushed, dripping cock. He stroked slowly as he pulled the toy almost all the way out, before slamming back in harshly. Germany let out a low groan of pleasure, fingers curling into the bedding below him.

Feliciano ignored his own erection, focusing on the German, entirely fascinated with the reaction he got out of every harsh thrust of the large toy. The first and only time he’d tried to top Germany, he knew right from the bat he couldn’t satisfy him, he realised why now. His boyfriend needed something much larger than himself to satisfy his needs.

Every movement of Italy’s hand around his cock, and the toy moving inside his hole had Germany seeing white. He could never reach the placed Italy was hitting with each thrust, could never bring himself to orgasm quite so fast. His cock throbbed in Italy’s hand, pre-cum dripping at an almost alarming rate. He was going wild, turned on more than he had ever been.

“Does Germany like this?” Italy purred, his lips brushing over milky skin.

“J- _ah_!” Germany practically screamed as Italy swiped his thumb over the head of Germany’s cock, all while hitting his prostate head-on.

“You’re so sexy like this, Luddy.”

“I’m going to cum!”

Italy clamped his hand around the base of Ludwig’s cock, bringing his orgasm to a hold, and making the German man whine.

“So, this is what it takes to satisfy you when bottoming?”

“J-ja,” he stuttered, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. “Please, Feliciano, let me cum,” he almost sobbed, pushing back hard against the toy slamming against his prostate.

“On one condition.”

“What’s… What’s that?”

“We can do this again.”

“Ja! Ja! Just please, let me cum!”

“Okay, okay.” Feliciano started to stroke him again, moving the toy harder and faster.

“Fuck!” Germany came with a scream, his entire body going rigid. Italy didn’t think he’d ever seen anything quite as sexy as Germany in that moment, shaky, sweaty, and red-faced. Italy continued to move the toy, watching the German writhe with what was slowly becoming over-stimulation.

Using Germany’s cum as lube, he wrapped his hand around his own cock, and stroked himself to orgasm. It didn’t take long, his cum covering Germany’s backside. Ludwig moaned, and shakily whined about the utter over-stimulation. He slowly withdrew the toy, placing it on the bedside table. After wiping his hands on the washcloth, he settled on his knees beside Ludwig.

“I’m sorry,” Italy said, noticing the tears on Germany’s cheeks. “I shouldn’t have kept going!” He wiped at the tears. “Are you okay?”

Germany nodded. “It felt really good, Feliciano. Thank you.”

“Really?” Feliciano smiled. “I’m sorry though.”

“What for?”

“My penis is too small, that’s why you use that, right?”

Germany winced as he rolled over to look at his boyfriend. “I don’t have a problem with your size, Feliciano, you should know that. I only use that when you’re not around, I promise, it has nothing to do with how big you are.”

“But I can’t satisfy you!”

“You satisfy me plenty. I prefer topping you.”

“Because I’m so small!”

“No, because the way you writhe around, and moan, and cry out is unbelievably sexy.” Germany could feel his face getting hotter.

“Ti amo, Luddy.”

“Ich liebe dich, Feliciano.”

“Oh! Would you like me to clean you up? And are you thirsty?”

“Yes to both.”

Italy kissed his lips softly, before picking up the wash cloth and slowly running it over Germany’s stomach and arse cheeks.

“I want to do that again,” Feliciano stated once they were cuddled under the sheets.

“I’d like that.”

“Really? Was it good?”

“Ja.”

“Good!”

“I’m not seeing how it’s enjoyable for you though, Feliciano.”

“For the same reasons you like topping me, Luddy. It was really sexy.”

“I see.”

“You must be tired.”

“Yes, a little.”

“Then go to sleep, Luddy!”

“It’s four in the afternoon.”

“So? Let’s have a nap, then I can cook you dinner.”

Germany thought about it. “Okay, just this once.”

“Yay!”

Feliciano pressed a soft kiss to Germany’s lips. “Sleep well.”

“Hm.”

And with that, the two fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


End file.
